


Bioluminescent Plumage

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Series: Plumage [3]
Category: Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Mosasaur Origin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5047315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glittering waters hide the most dangerous things. </p><p>Inspired by Pushing Boundaries by Macx~ Contains Spoilers for the Jurrasic franchise!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bioluminescent Plumage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Macx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macx/gifts).



> M's a bit different. She's as upfront as the others but there's an odd sort of grace to her, I think. 
> 
> Enjoy~

* * *

**-Jurrasic World; Six Months Before Opening-**

She opened her eyes after a light filtered against her lids. Her first sight was the matriarch and she kreeled happily when her matriarch fed her fish after fish until her tiny body was round. 

She butted against the warmth she felt in the water, crooning softly when something stroked her head. 

"She needs a name." The muffled rumble of a male made her hiss. Males were danger, this she knew with certainty. 

"I don't know. She's still pretty little and there's not enough information to judge what she'll be like." Her matriarch murmured softly while still touching her. "... I'll think of something, Mr. Masarani." 

"Good." The male leaves and she relaxes in the matriarch's hold. 

"I'm gonna call you Emmie. We'll call you M for short, hmm?" came the whisper after the male was long gone. 

M squeaked at that, pressing against the welcoming presence with a rolling purr. The matriarch could do as she pleased but M was part of a pod.

* * *

M swam under her leader, surfacing with a quiet click as she moved slowly, checking in with a press against Leader-Nancy (knowing the name of the matriarch pleased her for reasons she didn't yet know) every few moments. 

"I'm not asleep and you ruined my floating streak." Leader-Nancy didn't seem angry nor upset so M continued her pace towards the checking board. Leader-Nancy would be meeting other pod members but none could touch her like Leader did or if they could, it was weak at best. 

She shoved those who tried it with some force behind her lunge and kept them at a suitable distance for her. Leader was the only one she was going to accept; Leader-Nancy was it for her. 

M breached with a whistle she'd learned from one of the food bringers. 

"M? Did you do that?" Leader-Nancy asked with a flicker of amazement. She slapped at the water with her flippers and whistled again, proud that Leader had noticed. "You're learning so fast!" The heady rush of joy that followed was tempered by caution. "Where did you learn that?" 

M pressed forward the food bringer, expressing contempt with another image of him trying to train her like the grey-skinned mammals that sometimes liked to bump against her lagoon. She wasn't easily swayed nor did she appreciate the stupid tone he took with her. She'd **eat** him if he tried it again. 

"No! No eating people." 

M whined as she unbeached herself, her golden eyes peering up at Leader-Nancy with shame coloring her part of the pod connection. 

"I'm the only one who's feeding you from now on okay? I'm sorry Emmie." 

_Not even a nibble?_

Leader-Nancy recoiled as if M had snapped at her hand. 

_Leader?_

"Bottom of the tank. No surfacing unless I say so." 

M swam to the bottom and followed Leader-Nancy until the curve of the lagoon prevented her from going any further.

* * *

Leader stopped coming into the lagoon and distanced herself from M, both in the connection and physically. M groaned softly as she slid her belly along the bottom of the lagoon. She stayed under the water even with pleas from Leader, projecting hurt and confusion when Leader opened even the smallest bit. 

Finally there was another female, much like Leader but with a firmer presence that sat in the stands of the large bowl outside of M's lagoon. 

"She misses your connection. M needs guidance. She's still far too young for you to be pulling back like that." 

"M threatened to _eat_ someone." Leader fired back as M wandered towards the surface to hear them better. 

"The question is, deary, did she threaten you?" The other female said dryly as she held out a fish for M. She stole the fish, throwing it up next to Leader-Nancy as a peace offering. M wanted the connection back. 

"No. The feeding personnel. He was trying to... clicker train her like the dolphins outside the lagoon. She made it sound like she was actually going to hurt him." 

"Of course she was: he was trying to take your place as pod matriarch and leader. These animals... the pack and/or pod mentality is key to survival. He was a usurper, an outsider trying to control her." came the sharp reply. "Stop hiding behind those shields Missie. She's lonely and getting depressed. She's a smart animal with little-to-no socialization in these past few weeks and it might have made her feral." 

Leader opened up again with some amount of caution. M breached the water with force, the kreel that escaped her bright and happy. Splashing back down gave her the chance to beach herself next to Leader-Nancy with affection pouring over the connection. 

"Emmie?" 

_... Leader._ She approached with hesitation along the connection but leaned heavily into Leader-Nancy's physical touch. 

"You understand what I'm saying?" 

_Not... all. Lots more than before. No more fear?_ M asked as she rolled over to expose her belly. Leader rubbed up and down it, awe flickering along thier link. 

"Caution, maybe. You are getting big Emmie." 

_Leader **not** prey. Can never be prey._

"You say that now." 

_Now, later, time not matter: leader is leader._

"Sorry I flipped on you." 

_Is okay. Fear good for lots of other things._ M assured. _Stupid gone?_

"He's been reduced to poop cleaner." Leader showed her a slim figure with a bag for her waste after she's been lead to the holding pool. M flared amusement and opened her mouth slightly to let out a huff of air. "Yeah, it is funny." 

M nosed at the fish. _Food?_

"Did... Did you take it but not eat?" 

_Only you._

"Right." Leader-Nancy gently poked the fish into M's open maw, laughing when M flicked it into the air to eat it properly. "Missed you, girl." 

_Me too._

* * *

M grew in leaps and bounds until she was twice the length of Leader-Nancy and too heavy to cuddle. 

They'd moved onto heavier meals, more large fish and once (memorably) a live shark. 

She'd exhausted herself trying to kill it before she snuck to the bottom of the tank and had bisected it clean in two with her jaws. M had been ecstatic that she'd hunted, whistling and clicking with little squeals between as they'd tried to herd her away from her kill. 

_**Mine.** Not done, leader. Still hungry._ M grabbed the bigger half and swam into the holding pool, swallowing it whole before anyone could take it. 

"M, no one wanted to take it. It'll be there when you get back. It's just cleaning duty." Leader-Nancy laughed as she nuzzled at the dangling hand. "It's all yours, I promise." 

_Good. Hard to kill; want to eat **all** of it._

"Maybe a few training exercises, hmm?" 

_Have to be... quiet. Sneaky. Wait for prey._ M insisted, showing Leader-Nancy how after she'd been so tired that it had swum above her and she'd made what Leader called a snap decision; if she couldn't tire it out, she could out-think it. 

"Oh. That's really advanced, M. Awesome job." Leader-Nancy held up a hand and M slapped it with her flipper. "Heh. At some point, girl, we're not gonna be able to do this." 

_Still can wave?_

"Sounds good, Emmie." Leader-Nancy scratched under M's jaw as M rumbled softly.

* * *

**-Opening Day, Jurassic World; Isla Nublar, Lagoon-**

M waited for Nancy's signal, the dark spot of the shark hanging above her a very nice treat. She started at the lowest edge of the lagoon, powering her way forward and then **up** until she could snap the shark right off the hook with a splash as the water surged over the glass. The humans would be soaked but M was far from done. 

They'd worked hard on this trick. M left a bloodied shark half floating for her to come back to as she swam around until it looked like she'd disappeared. Then she struck quickly as she swung her head dramatically left and to the right until another chunk flew off. The applause was thunderous, the sound piercing even the thick glass that M was behind. 

She swallowed the last of the shark and opened her mouth to display all of her teeth before sliding to the bottom of the lagoon, her tail the last thing the crowd sees before Nancy's partner, the paleontologist that specialized in M's kind started speaking. 

"Mosasaur..."

* * *

**-Jurassic World, Five Years Later-**

M heard a howl, one full of hurt-sadness-agony, that echoed even in the water with how painful it sounded. 

She breached the water with a roar of her own, the vibrations rattling the wire over the lagoon. M splashed down again while listening for a reply. The howl had changed tune, more sadness-grief and anger instead of pain. 

The land predator was one that regularly called out to a smaller presence. M hadn't heard anything from the smaller in months and Nancy had come by to press a hand against the glass of the lagoon while M rumbled soothingly on the other side. 

_Big angry. Why?_ She asked after that day's feeding. 

"Well, and this is Owen speculating here, Rexy was close to the raptors that died." 

_Like snack?_

"Different sort of dead, Emmie. The pack died because of sickness." Nancy countered as she dangled her hand in the water. 

M pressed her snout against the tiny source of warmth, a wordless question floating in the connection. "Sick isn't bad but sometimes the predators can become prey for something very tiny. It hunts too but it hunts like you did with the shark. It was strong when it entered your lagoon and then it was gone; the raptors were the shark this time." 

_Oh. Not Leader-Owen's._

"No, thank goodness, though Sparks is sick again. I think she has what they had." Nancy sighed as she rubbed down M's nose. 

_Am I sick?_

"Of course not. You sit still for your shots." 

_Good._ M resolved to stay strong for Nancy. She didn't want to leave her leader alone, ever.

* * *

Sometimes humans came to her pool that were not supposed to be there. M stalked them and kept breaking the surface to smell thier panic but she never tried to eat them... Strictly speaking. 

The humans were a blubbering mess by the time they left her waters. Leader-Nancy pulsed pride over their bond but admonished her for terrifying them to soil themselves after they were out of the lagoon. 

_Deserved it. Stupid to think I am like sleek-greys._

"Dolphins, M, they're dolphins." 

_Dolphins very... chatty with others like them. Gentle with humans._ M mused quietly as she rolled over in the water so Leader-Nancy could scratch at her belly. _Be more like them?_

"No. You're not a dolphin. You're a Mosasaur and a predator. They should fear you." Nancy disagrees with her half-asked question. "Still, you know the rules—" 

_Humans not food._ She hummed as she slid beneath the surface again to follow Leader-Nancy to the edge of her territory.

* * *

**-Indominus; Two Weeks Prior to Incident-**

M felt it. She didn't know what **_it_** was but she kept a watchful eye on Nancy and on thier link. M no longer tolerated anyone in the lagoon with her other than Leader but Nancy kept a distance. 

It was caution, as M was fully-grown and Nancy wasn't sure that she would swim with her anymore. 

(Nancy ignored the fact that M would never, could never attack her leader.) 

Whatever _**it**_ was, it was a land predator. 

That much M could tell in her lagoon. Leader-Owen (the only one who was a heavy presence to her like Nancy) came by frequently, as if to take in the serene air of the lagoon. He seemed stressed and out-of-sorts so M did what she could, rumbling when Leader-Owen passed her lagoon on foot and lightly pressing calm to what she could feel. 

"Nancy, has M been particularly nice to anyone else talented these last couple of days?" 

"Nice? She shoves them away with the force of a bull; she doesn't like others trying to interfere." Nancy replied with a burst of confusion along the pod connection. "Emmie?" 

_Leader-Owen's off. Stressed. Because of **it**_. M pressed the foreign feeling along the link. Nancy made a noise of understanding. 

"She said something about a feeling. It wasn't good, what she showed me." 

"And InGen's not touting it like thier usual showboating. It's not good, whatever they came up with." Owen murmured as he watched M do lazy rolls in the water. M breached and slapped both fins hard against the water, spraying both Nancy and Leader-Owen with salty water. 

_Bad._ She agrees with a snort of air that bubbles the water.

* * *

The chaos outside of her lagoon alerted her to prey in the water though Leader-Nancy had stated that whatever fell in was **hers** to keep. She crunched into the strange food, making sure the blood stays on the surface. 

It attracted more of them, M breaching the water to eat the screeching one along with the crunchy prey. She kept her mouth closed fully, still feeling the panicked vibrations of the human in her mouth. There will be no swallowing here. 

Emmie knew the number one rule from Leader-Nancy: humans are off limits. 

She spat out the still-alive human onto the exam area free of the crunchy snacks M liked the taste of. Leader-Nancy pressed along their bond that M had done _very well_.

 _Humans off limits. First and last rule. Will eat more crunchies._ M moved with lethal grace as she breached time and again to eat the (Leader supplied the name with a wash of amusement) pteranodons.

* * *

**-Indominus-**

M hissed angrily as the presence drew closer and closer to her lagoon, the land predators fighting over territory. The sharp staccato of little land predator alerts her to the fact that the battle is getting close to her lagoon. 

The white beast lunges for the one M knows and well... That won't do at all. M breaches the surface with a roar of her own, her wide jaws clamping down on thick, heavy meat and copper explodes into her mouth. She slides back into the lagoon, swimming as deep as she can go, the white **_thing_** losing air fast like the pteranodons from before.

M toyed with it allowing the female to swim towards the surface only to pull her back under with a rolling click of brutal teasing. She tore off chunks with glee and reveled in the pained howl it let loose. 

Done playing, M goes for the enormous white jugular, the blood spraying up to hit the remaining land predators. She was going to eat for _days_ on this one; she just hoped Leader let her keep it. 

The female should have known that water that deep meant it was something to fear.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, complain, ect. 
> 
> Oops? I kept a hold on this for a bit longer than I intended. Series should be wrapped up with a raptor cuddle-pile or two.


End file.
